The Queen Of Shadows
by IlikeYouMxN
Summary: Ella tiene el corazón roto por culpa del erizo azul el héroe, cuando se encuentra con un viejo enemigo, los dos se entregan al uno al otro, la tristeza y la soledad los junta. Amy comienza a cambiar por el mal, hasta convertirse en la reina de las sombras, pero... ¿qué traman Amy y Scourge cuando llegue su coronación como reyes? ¿Podrán Sonic y los de más evitarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi 1º hstoria y spero qe les gste a todos... se me ocurrio xk a mi me gsta Scourge y Amy, asi qe decid acer un fic asi.. tne lemmon, bno algo x el estilo.**

**A broken heart of ligth becomes darkness**

****Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, le dolia todo su corazon de luz estaba roto, el corazon que tenia lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

Ahora solo habia oscuridad.

_NUNCA TE QUERRE NUNCA TE QUISE, SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS, ME HE CANSADO DE TUS JUEGOS DEJAME EN PAZ, NO ME INTERESARAS NI AHORA, NI NUNCA._

__Amy se quedo callada, no dijo mucho a pesar de la visita de Cream, habia venido ya más de 4 veces al día, desayuno, comida, tarde y cena, callo, no tenia mucho que decir, hacia mucho que no hablaba casi parecia que era muda.

Cream: estas bien AmY?

Amy asntio.

Cream: Chesee y yo te hemos traido galletas y flores.

Amy cogio las flores y las metio en agua, poco despues dejo las galletas sobre la mesa y probo algunas.

Sonic algunas veces venia a visitarla pero ella no le contestaba y Sonic simplemente le pedia perdon y se iba.

Amy cogio a Cream y la llevo de la mano hasta afuera.

Cerro la puerta de su casa y miro a Cream.

Cream: Vas a salir?

Amy asintio.

Cream: hace frio no sera mejor que lleves una chaqueta.

Amy nego con la cabeza.

Cream: bueno...

Amy se fue de alli levemente hacia el bosque, hacia mucho que no paseaba.

?: que tenemos aqui?

Amy se giro y empezo a llorar.

?: Amy, estas bien?

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo contra su pecho, Amy no dijo nada.

Aquel erizo... la seguia abrazando. Amy sintio una calidez y una proteccion parecida a lo que Sonic le hacia sentir, pero no era Sonic, no podia sentirse segura en sus brazos, ¿o es qe su crazon ya no era de luz?

Amy miro a los orbes azules del erizo verde. Sintio deseo y atraccion.

?: Que haces por aqui? Esto es territorio de los Anti-fredoms.

Ella solo puso una mirada triste.

?: Ya no hablas o que, preciosa?

Pregunto a Amy quien se ruborizo y asintio.

?: Uh, ¿enserio no hablas?

Amy asintio de nuevo.

?: NO me lo digas, SONIC

Se burlo, a amy no le importo solo asintio de nuevo con ganas de llorar, el erizo verde noto esto y sintio compasion, despues de todo el la queria en secreto, la agarro por la barbilla, Amy espero lo peor un beso largo, espera... eso es lo peor? Se pregunto, si lo deseas mucho, se contesto a si misma.

?: Ay Amy no te pongas asi por el, no merece la pena, solo es un idiota.

El tenia razon, solo era un idiota que la habia jodido por mucho tiempo, ahora se tomaria su venganza.

Amy: s...si, lo se...

?: te he hecho ablar?

Amy sonrio y asintio.

?: no te he quitado el habla.

Dijo en un tono que la hizo reir, se sintio tan comoda con el...

Amy: no... hahaha yo sigo hablando... solo que no tenia la comprension adecuada...

?: COMPRENSION ADECUADA?

Amy: Scourge que este sea tu territorio no te da derecho a matar mis pobres oidos.

Scourge: bueno, bueno... y que piensas hacer?

Amy: yo...

Le miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Scourge la miraba con ternura y un amor incontenido, tambien con deseo, Amy se sintio querida, y hizo algo que nadie creería, beso sus labios.

El erizo verde no se creia lo que veia y sentia, ella aprisiono sus labios y los mordio, haciendole a el abrir la boca, Amy metio su lengua en la boca del erizo quien disfruto y siguio ala eriza. Que acaricio su megilla al separarse.

Amy: si se lo que hare... y se que tu no te opondras.

Scourge la miro confuso, hasta que vio al cara de la eriza de provocativa y insinuadora, el antiguo Scourge hubiera aceptado, pero... Amy era diferente.

Scourge: no puedo acer eso

Amy abrio los ojos

Amy: vamos lo estas deseando

Scourge sonrio: si lo se, pero no voy ha hacerlo, yo... no soy el indicado

Amy: pues quiero que lo seas

Scourge: si estas conmigo estas contra ellos, tus amigos

Amy le miro de nuevo, eso lo sabia, pero... no habia nadie que lo atase a ellos.

Amy: pero... me dan igual, yo quiero alejarme del bien, mi corazn ya no sta echo para el bien, dejame ser mala contigo.

Scourge la miro con una pequeña confusion se lo penso y le hablo nuevamente.

Scourge: estas segura?

Amy: completamente, ahora haz lo que deseas

Scourge levanto a Amy con una mano y la empujo hacia el, beso sus labios nuevamente y sonrio. La cogio en brazos y se fue con ella hacia su casa.

Al llegar la abrio y empezo a besar a Amy con mucha pasion, Amy retiro la prenda de Scourge y luego se fue agarrando a su cuello, Scourge quito aquel vestido amarillo que llevaba Amy hoy, vio su perfecto cuerpo y empezo a sentir mas calor, mas calor.

Scourge: estas segura, apartir de aqui no podre controlarme

Amy: si solo hazlo.

Scourge beso el cuello de Amy, dejo mordidas y chupetones. Luego lamio desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, retiro su sujetador y sonrio al ver tal ermoso cuerpo, chupo un poco sus pezones causando un gemido por la pelirosa. la beso de nuevo en los labios y luego retiro su diadema del pelo.

Scourge: ahora posiblemente duela, pero lo haremos rapido para que no duela tanto.

Amy sonrio: gracias por ser cuidadoso

Scourge se sonrojo, penso en replicar pero siguio con lo suyo, introduciendo su miembro en el interior de Amy quien se contrajo, haciendo dificil aquel proceso.

Scourge: relajate quieres, si no dolera más y sufriras mas

Amy: dioos... me duele!

Scourge la beso y siguio intentando acostumbrarla, Amy apreto las sabanas del dolor producido, volvio a penetrar, haciendo dar un chillido a Amy.

Amy: ME DUELE, HAZLO DEESPACIOO IDIOTA

Scourge sonrio al ver que ella empezaba a ser como el, al hacer estas cosas como el amor, la maldad actuaba convirtiendola en mala, y Amy lo sabia.

Poco a poco se acostumbro haciendo que Amy solo gimiese de placer, los gemidos de la eriza la hacian puro extasis, besos mas intensos y la sensacion de penetrarla era mejor que con ninguna otra. Amy gimio más fuerte por el puro orgasmo que acababa de tener, Scourge disfruto haciendola gemir de esa forma, pero quiso volver a acerlo.

Scourge: seguimos?

Amy: si, sigue y no pares.

Scourge rio al ver que Amy se dejo llevar por el deseo salvaje y la lujuria.

Siguio haciendola sudar, haciendo unas penetraciones mas rapidas y violentas en cierta forma, que hacian a Amy más placer, cuando se separan por la falta de energia. Amy solo sonrio.

Amy: ves tu tambien lo querias.

Scourge rio: como ha ido?

AmY: ha sido maravilloso, vaya sensaciones.

Las sabanas envolvian sus cuerpos desnudos. Amy sonrio debilmente y se durmio abrazada a Scourge.

Scourge: te quiero...

Amy abrio un ojo y sonrio: y yo

Scourge se sorprendio de lo sincera que parecia y de lo mucho que le habia impresionado que le correspondiese.

Asi que tan feliz por esas palabrs se durmiio.

Cuando despertaron Amy le miro y sonrio.

Scourge: hola preciosa

Amy: debo irme...

Scourge: porque ahora?

Amy: Cream viene a visitarme, sospecharia algo.

Scourge: bueno... pero nos veremos otra vez.

Amy miro su reloj y recogio su ropa, y se vistio.

Amy: si en el bosque Verde de Green Hill a las 7 de la tarde.

Scourge sonrio.

Amy: llevame a casa.

Scourge asintio y la llevo a su casa.

Scourge: nos veremos preciosa

Amy: si hasta pronto.

Le beso en los labios y sintio que su corazon roto que antes era de esperanza ahora era oscuridad total

**OS HA GUSTADO, NO SEAIS MALOS, ES MI PRIMER FIC, dejadme reviews (escrito x movil lo siento si no se entiende) espeor que me leais**


	2. Capitulo 2

**El capitulo dos, gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que os guste el capitulo y ya sabeis, dejar reviews**

**A vengeance that leave brad**

****Amy preparo su casa concienzudamente para que nadie sospechara que habia salido de casa, deshizo la cama y la dejo arrugada para que nadie dijese nada. Hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta.

Amy bajo las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo.

Sonic: hola Amy.

Amy: Hola Sonic

Sonic abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa de ver a Amy hablarle.

Sonic: ¿ha...hablas?

Amy: yo siempre he hablado, solo que no me atrevia a decir nada, por miedo a que volvieses a gritarme.

Sonic bajo la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento.

Amy: que quieres?

Sonic: venia a verte

Amy: ya me has visto, entonces hast...

Sonic aprisiono los labios de Amy contra los suyos y empezo a besarla con una pasion inimagenable, Amy le siguio, pero... en su mente meditaba el porque de ese beso, sintio a Sonic, tocar su espalda y acariciarla metio sus manos en el interior del vestido, sintio el tacto de Sonic, vio como cerraba la puerta y la cogia en brazos. Amy penso que la unica persona que le haria caso seria Scourge, pero... por ahora, jugaria su venganza aprovecharse de Sonic, asi que decidio dejarle, se agarra a su cuello y siguio besandole con mas pasion y fuerza, Sonic la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la habitacion siguio besandola, recuperaban el aliento mientras se acariciaban, Amy dejaba que Sonic la toquetease, sin importarle nada, ahora ella engancharia a Sonic y lo trataria de romper.

Sonic la miro de nuevo.

Amy: Sonic, dejame en paz.

Sonic abrio los ojos a sus palabras no se creia lo que oia.

Amy: yo te odio, no quiero nada contigo, NUNCA, desaparece de mi vida, nunca más veras a Amy Rose detras de ti, NUNCA. Ahora quiero que te largues de mi casa, que pienses en las cosas que me has hecho, no me toques, y si quiero hacer esto, buscare a otro, porque mi corazon pronto tendra un dueño. Ahora, sal de aqui!

Sonic se quedo congelado.

"Que he hecho? yo la amo...!" penso en su mente.

Amy cogio la mano de Sonic y lo llevo a la puerta, lo empujo fuera de su casa y a su salida a empujones. Amy volteo y cerro con gran fuerza la puerta, Amy sonrio tetricamente al sentir a Sonic ententando hablar y explicarse, pero Amy no se quedo a escucharlo.

Amy subio a su habitacion y se acosto en la cama.

Amy: Ojala sufra tanto como yo...

Scourge: vaya por un momento pense que te lo montabas con el

Amy: AHHHHH!

Scourge: Shhh... qe Sonic sigue estando ahi, aber si rompe la puerta, y nos interrumpe.

Amy: quedamos a las 7 (incha sus mejillas)

Scourge: que me das si te digo que te echaba muchisimo de menos,

Amy: yo soy una especie de segundo plato, no estas con Fiona?

Scourge sonrio ante los aparentes celos de Amy: No, ella y yo no estamos mas juntos.

Amy: porque?

se cruza de brazos en señal de severidad.

Scourge: ella esta muy bien con Anti-Knuckles.

Amy: y que le a pasado a mi Anti, Rossy The Rascal?

Scourge: ahora que tu eres sombra, ella es luz.

Amy: pero esta en Moebius?

Scourge: si encerrada, porque pretendia contarselo a Sonic.

Amy: grr... me ocupare de ella, cuando pueda verla.

Scourge: necesitariamos una esmeralda del caos para llevarte conmigo, pero antes deverias esperar no crees? A lo mejor no me quieres tanto, y ya seria demasiado tarde.

Amy: unos 3 meses!

Scourge: me parece bien.

Amy: tu objetivo final seria casarnos tener un progenitor y subir al trono y con la energia de los tres... (sonrisa diabolica) la energia oscura se transladaria a Mobius.

Scourge: seras tan poderosa y bella que no se si podria apartar mis ojos de ti...

Se acerca y la besa en los labios Amy corresponde al beso.

Amy: espero que sea asi porque si rompes tu promesa te matare o mejor dejare el reino de Moebius aun peor que Sonic por dentro

Rieron los dos.

Scourge: vaya, al fin tienes el corazon lleno de oscuridad.

Amy: que es lo que quieres decir?

Scourge: Que asi conoceras a Carl, Miles, Bonie, Alice, Fiona, Kodos, Uma, Necole, Boomer, Drago, John, Dc. Finitivus, Flying, Lightning, Patch, Predator, Sanlyna, Sergeant, Sleuth, a Max, a Saku, a Enerjack, a Eggman Nega, Frang, a Nic, Ash, Venus, Scarlet, incluso se han unido a nosotros Tails Doll y una Amy Doll

Amy: Carl y Bonie?

Scourge: Carl es Anti-Knuckles, y Bonie es Anti-Bunie.

Amy: eso tiene mas

TIIIIIN DOOOOON

El sonido del timbre de Amy hizo que se ruborizase al notar a Scourge tan cerca de ella.

Se levanto de mala gana y miro a Scourge que asintio.

Scourge: Amy, no es Sonic.

Amy suspiro no queria que la viesen con Scourge, al menos de momento, si queria ayudar a su nuevo amante debia hacerse la Amy Rose de siempre.

Amy abrio la puerta.

Cream: tenemos que ir al taller Amy! es muy urgente.

Amy: te han dicho que pasa?

Cream al oirla hablar no pudo gesticular ni hablar.

Amy: simplemente me he enamorado de otro

Sonrie con dulzura y Cream se lanza a abrazarla llorando

Cream: pense que nunca mas oiria tu voz

Amy: anda Cream suelta... que quiero coger una chaqueta...

Cream: lo siento

Pensamiento de Amy: en realidad queria que te alejaras y no me tocases, pero de paso hablare con Scourge...

Amy subio las escaleras y entro en la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Amy susurrando: tengo que irme, me enterare de lo que quiere el Team Sonic y te lo contare despues.

Scourge susurrando y pasando su mano por las caderas de Amy: eso si es una venganza preciosa.

Amy y Scourge se besan consumiendo su pasion, Scourge recosto a Amy en la cama y empezo a introducir sus manos en el cuerpo de Amy, haciendo que gimiese.

Cream: AMY!

Entro abruptamente y vio a Scourge sobre Amy.

Cream: ahhhhhhhHHhhhH!

Scourge se separo de Amy y se acerco a Cream sujetandola por el cuello.

Scourge: la proxima vez te matare.

Y con esas palabras salio de casa de Amy.

Cream callo al suelo abruptamente asustada y llorando.

Amy medio sonrio y se acerco a Cream la abrazo.

Amy: tranquila Cream, yo no dejare que el te haga daño... aunque sea necesario tener que sacrificarme.

Pensamiento de Amy: con el si que me sacrificaba... grrr

Amy y Cream se fueron al Taller de Tails, Cream seguia llorando por la gran impresion que habia vivido congtra Scourge.

Amy: ay Cream... cariño, no dejare que te hagan daño.

Las dos entraron y los chicos se quedaron viendo a Cream llorar.

Amy empezo a hacer su teatro.

Amy: VOSOTROS INCOMPETENTES QUE OS HACEIS LLAMAR HEROES, NO NOS HABEIS DICHO QUE SCOURGE ESTABA AQUI.

Cream: Amy que hacia Scourge encima tuya?

Amy se ruborizo al ver a la conejita llorar y pedirle semejante explicacion.

Amy: pues el... entro en mi cuarto y decidi no gritar por si la tomaba contigo, pero entraste y bueno ya lo viste... La proxima vez, vas corriendo y escapas, no quiero que te haga nada

Cream: vale

Amy: para de llorar cariño.

La abrazo y ante sus ojos vio a Anti-Espio guiñandole un ojo, sonrio y movio sus labios sin emitir sonido indicandole un "vete me ocupo yo"

Anti-Espio se fue.

Amy se separo de Cream: que es lo que corria tanta prisa?

Pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

Tails: que Scourge estaba aqui.

Sonic: te hizo algo?

Agarro el brazo de Amy para comprobar si de verdad estaba bien pero Amy lo alejo de ella.

Amy: crei que te habia quedado claro...

Se giro y se disponia a salir cuando alguien agarro su brazo.

Rouge: Pinky, si Scourge vuelve a...

Amy: que me viole, que mas da.

Y se fue de alli mosqueada

Amy: creo que va a ser complicado esto de hacerse la buena.

Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 6 menos cuarto, Amy se dirigio al bosque donde Scourge y ella habian empezado "su relacion".

Fiona: Uy... si es una miembro del Team Sonic.

La coje de un brazo y la empuja hacia un brazo.

Amy: Oye sueltame!

Fiona: y si no quiero?

Amy: ARRGHHHH

Amy empezo a sentir una necesidad de abrir su mano, al abrirla una bara negra y rosa se convirtio en una guadaña. Fiona retrocedio.

Fiona: pero que...

Amy: trae a Scourge YAAAAAAAAAAA

Fiona sintio el frio tacto de aquella guadaña en su cuello y sintio tragando saliva.

Fiona se levanto y corrio hacia el interior del bosque Amy se apoyo en aquella nueva arma que habia conseguido, por el producto de la rabia.

Fiona: aqui, vente!

Scourge: tengo mejores... AMY!

Se lanzo a abrazarla y ella le correspondio.

Fiona se sorprendio ante la escena.

Amy beso a Scourge con pasion y el la acerco mas a el.

Fiona: ejem... me podeis decir que pasa aqui?

Scourge: ella es una Anti, como nosotros, ahora Rossy es la buena, ella es la mala.

Fiona: quieres decir que, ahora ella y tu...?

Scourge: si

Amy: y como ha salido esto?

Scourge: bueno la maldad puede cambiar tus armas.

Fiona: siento la confusion.

Amy: no pasa nada, ahora... necesito hablar con vosotros de mi control.

**Se acabo el capitulo! esta bien? bueno? guapo? os ha gustado? REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL CAPITULO 3 :) ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE :)**

**Love makes the lack of control in my**

****Entraron a aquella extraña casa.

Miles: ¿que hace ella aqui?

se quejo el anti de Tails.

Amy: A MI CON RESPECTO IDIOTA

Scourge rodeo su cintura y beso su megilla.

Scourge: ella sera mi reina, ella ya es diabolicamente mala.

Fiona: por eso a Rossy le han dado estos ataques de bondad.

Anti-Espio: si yo sabia que era mala, nos ha cubierto de una buena.

Anti-Sally: si tu confias Scourge confiamos.

Scourge: si es de fiar, pero Drago.

Un lobo blanco se aproximo a ellos.

Drago: que pasa Scourge?

Scourge: necesito que ayudes a mi querida Emii a controlar su ira y rabia para poder seguir ayudandonos desde dentro.

Drago: de acuerdo Scourge.

Miro a Amy quien parecia un poco molesta.

Drago: sigueme!

Amy: humpft.

Se fue de alli de mal humor.

Anti-Sally: vaya mujer, yo creo que estarias mejor conmigo

Se insinuo.

Scourge: mira Alice... yo estoy enamorado de Amy, asique dejame en paz.

Scourge se fue a ver el entrenamiento de Amy, desde la gran sala, vio a Amy con aquellas mallas prietas y aquel top rosa que dejaba ver su figura ya desarroyada, sintio deseos de quitarselo todo pero ahora debia dejar que sus deseos se cumpliesen aunque estaba seguro de que ella querria satisfacer sus nuevos deseos que nacian gracias a la experiencia de aquel dia.

Dos horas mas tarde Amy salio de alli y se dirigio con Drago a la sala donde estaban todos, Scourge salio de donde estaba y vio a Amy con un vestido negro corto, unos zapatos de un poco tacon, Scourge miro mal a Drago por haberle dado el vestido de su novia, ya que su ropa habia quedado destrozado al cruzar la muralla para venir a aquel espacio tiempo, que usaban para no tener que ir de Mobius asta Moebius. Scourge la vio muy hermosa, pero... habia demasiada gente delante para lanzarse a ella.

Amy: nos vamos, Scourge?

Pregunto dulcemente Amy, Drago habia echo un gran trabajo.

Scourge: eh claro Amy

Scourge y Amy se marcharon de alli, hasta poder ir a la casa de Scourge. Amy era demasiado amable para el gusto de Scourge entraron en su casa.

Scourge: quieres beber algo?

Amy: dejate de idioteces y quitate la chaqueta, ya te la quito yo!

Scourge sonrio de haber recuperado a la Amy que le habia tenido loco. La enfadadiza y al mismo tiempo buena.

Scourge quito el vestido de Amy con fuerza y desnudo cada centimetro sin importar el que y el cuando, beso sus pechos y beso todo su cuerpo, lamio su cuello sensualmente causando muchos gemidos, luego los mimitos, Scourge empezo con su vaiven, Amy sentia ese placer y se dejaba hacer correspondiendo cada acto de pasion y amor.

Scourge: Uf... ha estado genial eh?

Amy: si... eres maravilloso, eres tan dulce... JAJAJJAJAJAJ

Scourge: ya controlas tu lado bueno?

Amy: si... pero tu eres tan malo

Scourge: eh?

Amy: yo amo a onic, GRR PERO TU SCOURGE ME VUELVES LOCA...

Scourge: deja eso conmigo que no se si dices de verdad o de mentira

Amy: tu no me obligas, pero... quizas con un beso, cambie de opinion

Scourge la beso con suavidad y al mismo tiempo con pasion.

Amy: oye, Scourgy, me apetece mucho saber tu plan.

Scourge: tenemos que hacer que no sospechen que tal si te secuestro

Beso su hombro y lamio su cuello un poco.

Amy: uff...

Gimio de placer.

Scourge: quiero conseguir que este mundo sea oscuridad total, quiero arruinar la vida de Sonic.

Amy: yo puedo cumplir tu sueño...

beso su hombro y luego subio a la mejilla

Scourge: como?

Amy: simplemente rompiendo su corazon en pedazos... que tal si yo... MUERO... jeje

Scourge: que tienes pensado...

Amy: bueno, quizas yo podria morir por culpa de Sonic, sufrira la perdida de su amor y yo estare aqui contigo, podremos estar asi mucho tiempo, sin molestias.

Scourge: te descontrolo el corazon?

Amy: mi corazon murio ace mucho tiempo

Scourge toco el pecho de Amy.

Scourge: yo lo hare latir de odio, y de lo que sentiras por mi

Amy: pues estoy deseando sentirlo

Se levanto y se vistio.

Amy: llevame a casa y mañana a hablaremos de como ARRUINARE LA VIDA DE SONIC, COMO LA PISOTEARE Y COMO CUMPLIRE TU SUEÑO

Scourge beso a Amy con mucha pasion recostandola en la cama acaricio su figura y sonrio levantandose un poco.

Scourge: no lo dudo, espero que sufra como nunca.

Amy: si yo "muero" sera facil conquistar varios mundos, pero yo de ti haria el trato con Eggman, para que asi no la pague contigo, porque si algo te pasara...

Scourge: hare lo que quieras linda

Amy: llevame a casa

Scourge: no!

Amy: Hare lo que quieras linda

Imito a Scourge

Scourge hizo un puchero de desagrado

Scourge: vamos

Dijo de mala gana cojiendo a Amy en brazos, cuando llegaron Amy se bajo beso a Scourge con pasion pero... unos ojos los observaban.

Scourge: que demonios?

Eggman: jeje... mira lo que tengo

Les mostro una foto de ellos dos besandose, Amy rodeando a Scourge con sus brazos, parecian muy felices y Amy no parecia obligada.

Scourge: creo que te metiste con quien no debias, verdad linda?

Beso a Amy y Amy se acerco a Eggman.

Saco su guadaña y corto las fotos en pedacitos mas pequeños.

Amy: el proximo seras tu, te callaras y me ayudaras a mi a cumplir los sueños de mi erizito.

Eggman retrocedio al ver a Amy cada vez mas cerca de su cuello.

Amy: lo haras por las buenas... oh por las malas?

Eggman trago saliva.

Eggman: por las buenas

Amy: ya me parecia, Scourgy amor, ya sabes que hacer, nos vemos mañana.

Scourge: adios linda... Eggman tengo planes muy buenos para ti

Los dos se fueron de alli y Amy los observo con una sonrisa diabolica, pero lo que nadie sabia esque Amy tenia un plan mucho peor que el de Scourge...

**¿cual sera el plan de Amy?**

**Teneis ganas de saberlo, gracias por los reviews, y agradecimiento a NoahTheHedgehog por ponerme en su perfil, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: Will be worse than death, will remember my all your life **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos, espero que os guste el próximo capitulo que me ha llevado tiempo, venga alla va.**

**will be worse than death, will remember my all your life**

Amy entro en su casa y empezó a pensar en aquel plan que iba a revolucionar a sus antiguos compañeros en el team Sonic.

Amy: Querido Sonic, te arrepentiras de aberme hecho tanto daño…

Salio rápidamente de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, hoy Sonic vendría a verla, estaba segura puesto al regreso de Scourge y la maravillosa sorpresa que le tendía, cambio su look, un top negro, con una chaqueta flexible rosa, llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y unas botas de montaña rosas, dejando que su figura se realzase.

Se coloco las puas, con una diadema negra y se maquillo un poco, sombra de ojos y labios.

Cuando ya había acabado, se fue a la cocina a preparar café, sonrio malignamente y hizo unas pastas.

El timbre sono.

Sonic: Amy… puedes abrir, soy yo… Sonic.

Amy empezó con su actuación, su mirada triste fingida encajaría perfectamente con lo que su mente proceso en la pasión que Scourge le dio.

Amy solo deseaba cumplir los sueños de Scourge como el había echo con ella, el curo su dolor y la hizo ser mejor que antes en sentido de que ya no dependía de Sonic y menos de esos patéticos héroes.

Amy se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió lentamente.

Sonic: Amy… yo solo…

Pero ella le beso muy pasionalmente, y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

Sonic no sabia que había echo esa reacción pero siguió su beso y dejo que ella le besase.

Amy: Sonic… yo… siento lo que te dije, yo estaba muy dolida por lo que tu me dijiste… yo…

Sonic: no me pidas perdón

Sonic acaricio la megilla de Amy con ternura.

Sonic: yo fui quien hizo las cosas mal, yo te dije cosas que nunca sentí, simplemente no tuve un buen dia… lo siento Amy…

Amy: te quiero Sonic

Y lo abrazo, mientras unas lagrimas falsas caian sobre Sonic y una sonrisa diabólica se postraba en su cara, para hacer de Sonic un enamoradizo erizo que tendrá su punto débil en su contra secretamente.

Sonic abrazo a Amy con suavidad.

Sonic: te quiero… mas que nada…

Amy: quieres decir que… podemos estar juntos?

Pregunto con su timidez, fingida, de hace unos añitos.

Sonic asintió separando a Amy de el, y se acerco a besar sus labios.

Por suerte para Amy, Scourge estaba lejos, en el cuartel de Eggman, asique podía actuar con libertad y hundir la flota desde dentro.

Amy dejo que Sonic saborease sus labios, mientras que el, introducía sus manos por debajo de los pantalones de Amy, Amy sentía esa sensación parecida a lo que Scourge le hacia sentir, pero no era tan agradable, supuso que era porque estaba loca por Scourge.

Sonic elevo a Amy y corrió con ella hasta la habitación, se tumbo encima de ella, aguantando su peso.

Sonic: no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras…

Amy: yo quiero que lo hagas…

Susurro con timidez, claro esta que todo eso eran mentiras y solo fingía.

Los dos empezaron ha hacer algo que inconscientemente iba a ser demasiado malo, para los planes de Amy todo salía bien y para Sonic… ahora alejarse de ella seria complicado.

Poco después de acabar lo que ellos querían, o por lo menos Sonic, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, cuando se despertó Sonic, sonrio al ver a la eriza desnuda acurrucada entre sus brazos, le encanto lo que aquella tarde compartieron, abrazo sutilmente a Amy y espero a que esta despertase.

Amy: Sonikku…

Sonic: Ames… te amo…

Beso sus labios y ella sonrio una sonrisa natural que significa un gesto de victoria.

Amy: y yo Sonikku, no sabes cuanto desee que esto sucediese, te amo… tanto…

Comieron, rieron, y hablaron abiertamente, solos como "novios" Amy disfruto por un momento de la compañía de Sonic y en cierta forma deseo que Scourge fuese asi, pero algo interrumpió la tarde.

Tic-tic-tic.

Amy miro su pulsera, la que Drago le había dado, miro un mensaje de Scourge

_Te necesito mi preciosa joya_

_Te espero en la base de Eggman_

_Te quiere_

_Scourge_

Sonrio al ver el mensaje.

Amy: Sonikku…

Sonic: dime Ames

Agarro su cintura y beso su cuello.

Amy rio falsamente.

Amy: para que me haces cosquillas, jajajaja

Sonic: es que me gusta hacer esto…

Dijo pícaramente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Amy: tengo que irme, mi prima… me llamo… ajajjaajaj para… ahii… jajajaa

Sonic: bueno, pero otro dia vendrás a pasarlo bien conmigo… jeje

Una sonrisa picara se estendio por sus labios.

Amy: echo… jeje nos vemos pronto… y Sonic

Sonic: si Ames?

Amy: lo nuestro… será secreto, por lo menos de momento, si…?

Sonic se extraño por su comentario la Amy de siempre, hubiese salido gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero sonrio y acepto, le pareció encantador, asi ella no estaría en apuros por culpa de todos esos enemigos suyos.

Amy: adiós Sonikku, nos veremos luego.

Y amy se marcho de allí a toda prisa.

Base de Eggman:

Scourge: mi princesa viene ahora… haras eso, si o si…

Eggman: y cuando tendre que hacerlo?

Pregunto un poco desconfiado de ese plan.

Scourge: es por eso por lo que mi joya viene.

Eggman: um…

Bocoe: Amy Rose ha llegado señor, dejamos paso?

Eggman: si…

Dijo recordando aquella guadaña a menos de dos centímetros de su cuello, trago saliva, le asustaba la nueva Amy, si antes daba miedo enfadada ahora saber que podía cortarte en pedacitos…

Amy: que?

Su mirada era fría y distante… sus ojos a penas mostraban alegría y daba mas miedo que hace unas tres horas en su casa. Su aspecto y apariencia había cambiado, ese nuevo conjunto negro y rosa, hacia mas madura a la eriza pero sin duda, daba miedo al ver esa mirada fría y apenas sociable, ya no era la misma eriza simpatica y dulce que si enfadabas saltaba chispas y acababa en los brazos de Sonic.

Scourge: ola mi joya

Amy: pero que adorable.

Besa sus labios con mucha dulzura.

Scourge: cuando quieres que Eggman "te mate"

Amy: pues dentro de 1 mes, que es lo que necesito para hacer que Sonic no pueda vivir sin mi, su dolor será tal… que creeme si vuelve a amar, solo sere su pesadilla…

Scourge: me encantas…

Un beso nuevamente.

Scourge: debo volver, si eso explica a Eggman cualquier cosa, buscare una esmeralda que tus amigos no tengan para poder tenerte conmigo

Amy: de acuerdo Scourgy.

Un beso mas pasional y el se larga.

Amy: bien hay algo que no entiendas del plan?

Eggman: no… solo me gustaría saber como has acabado en los brazos de Anti-Sonic o bien conocido como el príncipe de Anti-Moebius, el príncipe de las sombras mas oscuras o Scourge.

Amy: tu sabes como estaba yo cuando Sonic me dijo eso. No hablaba mi corazón se rompió y el lo arreglo. Solo es una substitución, y ahora que Sonic se da cuenta de que me ama, será perfecto para acabar con el.

Eggman: se nota que has cambiado.

Amy: no dudes Eggman, que si largas algo… acabare contigo en menos de dos segundos.

Eggman trago saliva.

Eggman: tranquila no dire nada.

Amy: sean asi tus palabras.

Eggman: porque buscas el dolo de Sonic si puedo saberlo?

Amy: porque es un erizo idiota. Porque me hizo daño, porque quiero que su corazón sufra, quiero que muera.

Eggman: que estas pensando de tu castigo a Sonic.

Amy rio por lo bajo.

Amy: que será peor que la muerte, se acordara del dia en que hirió a esta eriza, para siempre.

Eggman: me gusta tu nuevo ser, creo que nos llevaremos bien

Amy se giro y solto un "tsk" para irse de la guarida de Eggman no sin antes, girarse.

Amy: nos veremos Eggman… nos veremos pronto.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4, de The Queen Of Shadows, menudo planazo el de la Amy… uuh… que miedo da con esas miradas, solo con imaginarla me da algo… UF….**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado.**

**Mi próximo capitulo será:**

**Your doom will love, your love will be your curse.**

**Nos leemos pronto, pero no sin antes recomendaros a mi querida NoahTheHedgehog, su historia The Dark Cristhal, que me tiene enganchada, o cualquiera de las otras son buenas, venga leedla ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto actualizare lo antes posible**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aber, QUIEN ESTE CONMIGO QUE LEVANTE LA MANO, odio los examenes.**

**Bueno estoy segura de qe todos lo odiais, o casi todos ~.~**

**Bueno empezemos con el fic, antes de que ponga un tochazo de lo que los odio.**

**Your doom will love, your love will be your curse.**

****Han pasado dos semanas desde que Amy y Sonic se han visto, no ha habido mas sexo, esta semana le tocaba con Scourge, solo quedaban un mes y dos semanas, esta semana, Amy habia planeado tarde y noche con Scourge y mañana con Sonic, con escusas tontas que el se tragaba a la perfeccion, Amy entro a casa de Scourge para verle indirectamente.

Scourge: que pasa?

Amy: um... tengo hambre...

Scourge: enserio? te traigo algo?

Pregunto con dulzura y caballereza. Amy asintio.

Amy: un sandwich de pepinillos.

Scourge miro extraño a Amy, pero no objeto se pregunto varias veces el porque de que comiese esas cosas tan repulsivas, los días transcurrian Amy cada vez se alteraba más.

Amy: OSTIA! QUE ME HAS PISADO! ERES IDIOTA.

Scourge: tranquila, mi rosa del mal, siento haberte pisado...

Scourge sabia que eso serviria para calmarla, o al menos antes, porque ahora fruncia el ceño y se iba lejos de el, parecia alterada, sinceramente se preguntaba que pasaba con ella.

**~0~0~**

****Me siento rara, si rara... no se es extraño, no me ha venido la regla aun, me dan ganas de comer, cosas asquerosas que en mi vida he provado, me duele la barriga y me siento, em... debil... como si mi fuerza se fuese acabando me dan arcadas y a veces vomito y por no decir que grito a Scourgy por todo, decidió ir a hablar con su amiga, Fiona, que casi todos los días iba a verla, realmente a pesar de que Fiona fue la ex novia, o mejor dicho ex mujer, se llevaban bien, incluso habian ido a aterrorizar medio pueblo, y lo mejor que ni Sonic ni sus amigos, lo sabran, porque Fiona y ella amenazaron de muerte, era tan facil asustar a los pateticos seres que vivian en el planeta, a veces compadecia a Sonic, nadie era valiente, todos vivian esperando que Sonic fuese a salvarles una vez más.

Llego a la habitacion de Fiona, se paro ante la puerta con una mirada confusa, de verdad sería bueno lo que le pasaba? Tenía que arriesgarse, llamo a la puerta.

Fiona: quien es?

Amy: Yo, Amy, necesito tu ayuda.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a Fiona con un pantalon corto de color gris y una camiseta de manga larga blanca a rayas negras, unas botas negras con una especie de cadenas, la mire con mala cara, como si fuese vestida como una puta.

Fiona: que pasa?

Amy: eso es lo mismo que llevaba ayer yo

Fiona: no, so burra, solo te cogi la camiseta.

Amy: ¬¬ te odio

Fiona: y yo a ti, querida

Y me lanzo un beso, yo solo aparte la mirada como si me diese verguenza agena esos estupidos gestos.

Fiona y yo salimos de aquel edificio, oculto de los del Sonic Team, excepto para mi, que supuestamente seguia siendo una de ellos. Caminamos hablando más o menos de lo que planeabamos, a veces ella metia a su noviete, yo simplemente la miraba de reojo, mientras divgaba de lo maravilloso que era, sonrei cuando llegamos a aquel medico.

Fiona: MEDICO? QUE TE PASA?

Mire de reojo a Fiona, pues la muy idiota no se habia dado cuenta de que andabamos y que yo me encontraba medio rara y empezaba a preocupar a Scourgey.

Amy: he empezado a tener frecuentes cambios de humor, vomito a menudo, me como cosas que antes no me comería...

Fiona: mocos?

Amy: FIONA, JODER TU ES QUE ERES GILIPOYAS, ES PARA GOLPEARTE Y HACERTE DESPEGAR.

Frunci el ceño.

Fiona: sabia que estabas mal, pero segun esos sintomas creo que estas embarazada

Amy: pero Scourgey y yo usamos protec...

Abrí la boca muchisimo, eso era imposible, Scourge siempre usaba proteccion, y bueno eso era imposible, hasta que... cai en que Sonic y yo lo habiamos echo, entonces me di cuenta de que el muy gilipoyas no habia usado proteccion. ganas de salir corriendo y porpinarle un bofeton, hirvieron mi sangre.

Amy: dios Scourgey me mata...

Fiona: pero vosotros dos necesitais un progenitor, quiero decir, es necesario un progenitor, la esposa y el marido, bueno Scourgey dijo que eso querias hacerlo tu...

Amy: claro que quiero, quiero que la gente odie, que su corazon que es bueno, MUERA, SOLO QUIERO OSCURIDAD

Conteste con un aire maligno, Fiona sonrio.

Fiona: tu le diste la idea a Scourge no?

Amy: asi es, solo deseo el mal.

Conteste nuevamente con una mirada seria y fría.

Fiona: entonces... cual es el problema

Amy: que el progenitor debe ser hijo de Scourge.

Fiona: Amy que insinuas?

Amy: si estoy embarazada, este hijo es de Sonic.

Fiona: que-e?

Asenti y entre a dentro, supongo que Fiona siguio paralizada, nada más entrar, solo tuve que hacer que mis ojos hiciesen el trabajo, Drago me habia enseñado a controlar a la gente con la mirada, dijo que mis ojos eran perfectos, mire a ese medico con mis ojos jade, haciendo que quedase prendado.

Amy: quiero un medico para mirar si estoy embarazada.

Doctor: aja

Sus ojos estaban perdidos, enseguida me hizo un camino hacia la consulta, sonrei mentalmente, me venia como anillo al dedo.

**~0~0~**

****Salio de alli de mal humor, para ver a una Fiona paralizada, le piso un pie con fuerza.

Fiona: ahhhhhhhhh

Agarro su pie con fuerza saltando de aquel dolor inmenso que le habia producido.

Amy: estoy embarazada, volvamos.

Amy solo dijo eso yéndose de alli, Fiona reacciono y siguio a Amy.

Fiona: le has puesto los cuernos a Scourge.

Amy: no exactamente, es para el plan.

Fiona: le has puesto los cuernos a Scourge.

Amy: que no, es para el plan, aunque el no sabe que nos acostamos

Amy toco su indice derecho con el izquierdo, haciendo una mueca graciosa

Amy: no queria estar embarazada...

Fiona: le has puesto los cuernos a Scourge.

Amy se cabreo y abofeteo a Fiona, quien siguio sin reaccionar

Fiona: le has puesto los cuernos a Scourge.

Amy: reacciona HIJA DE PU...

Scourge y Anti-Espio: que pasa aqui?

Fiona: Le has pues...

Amy tapo la boca de Fiona y se acercco a su oido.

Amy: si no quieres quedar sin lengua, mejor callate...

Fiona reacciono.

Fiona: a mi no me amenazes.

Amy: hago lo que se me antoje zorra

Fiona: pues yo no quiero que hagas lo que se te antoje

Amy: pues para...

Scourge: que sucede cariño?

Beso su megilla rodeandola con sus brazos.

Amy se calmo un poco.

Amy: tenemos que hablar.

Scourge y Amy se fueron lejos de alli, con una gran sonrisa Scourge por estar a solas con su chica y al mismo tiempo con nervios para poder hacer algo dificil. Amy en cambio... se puso nerviosa y se queria morir por haberse quedado embarazada.

Amy: Scourge cariño sientate...

le dijo al erizo verde con dulzura y nervios, el hizo caso omiso a lo que Amy le habia dicho.

Scourge: que pasa nena?

Amy: em... recuerdas el plan?

Scourge: el de enamorar a Sonic y luego que Eggman "te mate"?

Amy: si, ese...

Scourge: si.

Amy: pues estoy embarazada.

Scourge: pero si yo uso protec...

Scourge callo en el embarazo

Scourge: COMOOOOOO!?

Amy: si, jeje...

Scourge: diooos! te juro que le mato

Amy: tranquilo, eso arreglara el plan, yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que no te cambiare por ese clon barato

Amy beso su cuello con sutileza y pasion.

Scourge: mas te vale que no lo repitas, por tu corazon oscuro y por mi

Amy sonrio y asintio.

**~0~0~**

****Las cosas transcurrieron y por fin Amy vio a Sonic más tiempo, ella tenía que seguir lo que Scourge habia mandado, sus reglas basicas como por ejemplo: NO TE ACUESTES CON EL, la principal, la segunda es que no me propase y que le cuente lo del embarazo a lloros a ver que hace el heroe azul.

Sonic toco el timbre de Amy, ella acepto que el pasase y con una mirada triste fulmino a Sonic que se dio cuenta de que algo sucedia.

Sonic: que te pasa Ames?

Pregunto sentandose en el sofá Amy le siguio.

Amy: tengo miedo de que si te lo digo me dejes... yo te quiero tanto... y

Empezo a llorar, pero en vez de pensar en Sonic que la dejase que Scourge la dejase, sus lloros eran bastantes. Sonic la abrazo contra el, y le hizo el tipico "shh, tranquila, shh"

Sonic: nunca te dejaría, nunca...

Amy: pero...

Sonic: pero nada, te amo demasiado

Agarro sus manos y paro de llorar, pensando que Scourge no la habia dejado.

Amy: Sonic... dame tu mano.

Sonic le dio su mano y Amy la coloco en su vientre, Sonic abrio los ojos al ver lo que Amy insinuaba.

Sonic: estas... embarazada?

Amy empezo a llorar asintiendo, pensando de nuevo en Scourge.

Amy: me vas a dejar verdad?

Lloraba aun.

Sonic: no, Amy te amo, y amaré a esa criatura, sea como sea, te amo, nunca te dejare...

Amy se abrazo a el, sonriendo mientras hacia que sus lloros suavizaban, su sonrisa era más maligna que de felicidad.

**me salio largooo! un poco de Sonic x Amy, ehh! pero no va a ser el caso más adelante.**

**Bueno espero que os guste, un beso IlikeYouMxN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 6, pronto eh? esque estoy a tope de examenes, y bueno, tengo que aprobar para salir de fiesta en fin de año, bueno y aparte que os dejo conm la intriga, Noah manda saludos.**

**Y os recomiendo sus historias NoahTheHedgehog, sobre todo Dark Cristhal y The Murderer Scholatic, todas son buenas, pero de esas, mis favoritas :)**

**Un beso empezemos**

**The fake death, now you regret, it's too late**

Han pasado los tres meses estipulados, aun no han encontrado la Esmeralda, pero Amy tiene ya barriga de embarazada, al pasar esos meses, como comprendereis, es hora del plan de Eggman, Scourge y Amy, Eggman tenia ya echo la replica exacta, sin parecer un robot de Amy.

Amy se fue andando acompañada por Scourge hacia la base de Eggman, la verdad Amy no quería destrozar su casa, aunque ahora fuera a estar muerta en Mobius, ella habia pagado mucho por esa casa y le gustaba, aunque Sonic supiese de su existencia.

Scourge: baby

Amy miro a Scourge quien hacia unos días empezo a llamarla así.

Scourge: que piensas hacer con el crio de Sonic?

Amy: no lo sé hasta que no seamos señores de la oscuridad lo mantendré con vida, supongo que siento compasión.

Scourge: si lo mataras de todas formas… no tienes compasión.

Amy: Scourgy, vida, que el no es un Anti, cada día que pasa me siento más odiosa hacia ellos, ya tenia ganas de hacer el plan ya.

Scourge: baby, es normal, cada día que pasa, más dark o anti te vuelves, beso su mejilla.

Amy le miro y sonrio, para rozar sus labios suavemente y separarse.

Scourge: nena, eso no esta bien dejas a uno con ganas

Amy saco su lengua durante unos 4 segundos pero cuando se dio cuenta Scourge habia puesto su lengua encima de la de Amy, haciendo que la eriza se ruborizase.

Cuando el se aparto solo rio con fuerza, Amy bufo antes de cachetearlo.

Scourge: oye! Que cada vez te haces más fuerte.

Amy cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Amy: no te rias de mi vil idiota.

Scourge: baby, sabes que te amo.

Amy abrió un ojo y giro su cara.

Scourge: baby… no seas asi, siempre me tienes que recompensar.

Amy se paro y contesto con una mirada sexy.

Amy: y que premio quieres?

Paso el dedo por el pecho de Scourge, sensualmente mientras este sonreía pícaramente.

Scourge: Tu bien sabes lo que quiero…

Amy: Um… y eso será posible, en mi… estado?

Scourge: baby, tu cuerpo me llama, te necesito.

Amy rio, y sonrio metiendo mano en aquel pantalón ajustado, lo acaricio dulcemente y Scourge pues se excito.

Scourge: dios, no aguanto.

Cogio a Amy en brazos y bajo un poco su pantalón dejando su miembro al descubierto, ya que estaban en el bosque y era muy temprano nadie molestaría, la apoyo contra un árbol y empezo a penetrarla, Amy gemia muy sensualmente, haciendo que Scourge penetrase más fuerte, Amy se habia enganchado con las piernas a el, para que las penetraciones fuesen mas fuertes, y llegar pronto al orgasmo, ahora no necesitaban condon, pues Amy estaba embarazada.

Cuando se corrio dejo a Amy en el suelo, respirado alteradamente, se puso las bragas rápidamente antes de que nadie nos viese, no sin antes limpiarse, al igual que el.

Scourge: baby, no es tan dificil, lo ves?

Amy: el niño va a salir mas tonto de lo que iba a ser.

Scourge rio y Amy agarro su mano para irse lejos con Scourge, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los Anti-Fredooms.

Scourge llamo a Eggman y Amy hizo que su comunicador sonase, haciendo que los del Sonic Team fuesen a por Amy.

**Sonic team**

Todos estaban alterados, Amy tenia la casa destrozada, incluso su ropa, habia sangre y la cama estaba partida en dos, tambien vieron el transmisor o comunicador roto. A Cream se le cayo el alma a los pies, hasta que supieron que era Eggman, Cream suspiro de alivio, pues esto no parece obra de el, normalmente solo secuestra a Amy y ya, no rompe nada, pero Amy cada dia que pasaba se volvia mas fuerte, quizás se resistió a uno de los robots, _uf… Amy, que pasa contigo_, pensó Cream, últimamente solo pasaba tiempo con Sonic y sola. Ya no recibia llamadas, Scourge, no habia vuelto y algo habia en eso.

Tails: Vamos, Cream...

dijo Tails mirando a Cream quien estaba callada

Tails: Tu y Vanilla volved a casa, es demasiado peligroso y Sonic…

Sonic se subia por las paredes sin saber que era de Amy, ya que ahora tenían una relación.

Tails: tranquilízate.

Knuckles: desde que Amy esta gorda te interesas más por ella.

Disimulo Knuckles el echo del embarazo.

Rouge: tu tambien lo harias si yo lo estuviera de ti?

Pregunto con sensualidad haciendo que el equidna se ruborizase y apartase la mirada molesto.

Rouge rio y empujo a Shadow para que hablase.

Rouge: que tan preocupado estas?

Pregunto mirandolo todos se quedaron mirando a Rouge y Shadow, incluso Sonic extrañado por el echo de que Shadow se preocupase por su novia, por la madre de su futuro hijo.

Shadow: Eggman, ha dejado la casa de Amy, peor que nunca, nunca habia echo eso, quiero decir. El siempre que secuestra a Amy la agarra y ya, pero aquí hay desorden, cosas rotas, es imposible que tuviese tanta energía en su estado…

Cream: su estado? A que te refieres señor Shadow?

Todos sabían que Amy no estaba ya unida a Cream como antes aunque fuese sorprendente, Amy no odiaba a Cream ni mucho menos pero… no podíamos decirle que Amy le habia ocultado algo como eso.

Cream: que?

Vanilla agarro a Cream

Vanilla: Cream, Amy tiene gastrointeritis, me lo dijo el otro dia cuando nos cruzamos cuando fui a comprar ella iba de camino al medico.

Cream: ya veo…

Shadow: pero eso no es v…

Rouge piso el pie de Shadow para que se callase.

Shadow: pero que demonios?

Rouge: se nos hace tarde, al rescate de AMY!

Grito arrastrando a Shadow lejos de ellos, se subieron al nuevo Tornado, donde si cabian todos, incluso Cream y Amy, que en esta ocasión no estarían presentes.

Llegaron a la base de Eggman, despues de una explicación a Shadow de lo que podía o no decir, entonces al comprenderlo Rouge dejo de extresarse y miro al equidna, todos planearon lo que pensaban hacer, cuando lo aclararon entraron y como siempre el comité de bienvenida, Sonic rompió los robots haciendo un Spin dash, estaba desesperado, se notaba que de verdad amaba a Amy.

Shadow: Nunca le habia visto tan energico.

Rouge: si llego a saberlo hubiese traido las botas de tacon

Knuckles: es que solo piensas en moda?

Rouge bufo y Shadow resoplo.

Tails: no necesitamos mas peleas, venga vemonos.

Siguieron a Sonic que se alteraba bastante, pues Amy estaba prisionera.

Al llegar vieron a Amy atada encima de la lava, estaba desmayada y tenia graves heridas por todo su cuerpo.

La sangre callo de una de sus megillas, en la lava, haciendo que saltase un poco.

Eggman: HOLA SONIC…

Rio.

Rouge, Tails, Sonic y Knuckles: Eggman.

Shadow solo le miro con ira.

En ese mismo momento, Sonic se lanzo a por Amy, pero Metal Sonic lo golpeo con fuerza.

Decoe: te va a resultar mas dificil de lo que creías.

Bocoe: Que, acaso pensabais que Miss Rose iba a estar a vuestro alcance, despues de todo es dificil de atrapar, corre que se las pega, no sabes como lloraba tu nombre Sonic.

Provoco Bocoe, Shadow no sabia porque pero era demasiado, quería decir, estaban provocando a Sonic, eso no seria muy sabio. _Hay algo raro, lo se. _Penso Shadow mirando a Eggman con una sonrisa.

Bokkun: jajaja, que te pensabas eh? Tu novia y tu hijito no sobrevivirán si no nos entregas las esmeraldas, doctor, porque no enseña lo 6 robots?

Eggman: buena idea.

Este plan era demasiado elaborado para ser de Eggman, Shadow no sabia porque pero sospechaba.

Sonic se lanzo a luchar con Metal Sonic, mientras Tails se ocupaba de un robot amarillo pequeño, Shadow luchaba contra dos, Rouge luchaba contra uno gris escarlata bastante grande, mientras que Knuckles iba contra dos.

Cuando los robots estaban fuera de combate, Eggman negó con la cabeza.

Eggman: las esmeraldas.

Sonic: AMY!

Grito, para que se la diese, Amy abrio los ojos, y miro a Sonic, sonrio débilmente.

Eggman: Amy, dime… que pasa si rompen los 7 robots?

Amy abrio mucho los ojos y empezo a "llorar" pues solo era un prototipo de lagrimas, que se tragaron bien.

Sonic: AMES! Que pasa!?

Grito alterado.

Amy (bot): chicos, os quiero mucho, Sonic siempre te amare, dentro de 4 segundos, caere a la lava y Sonic no podrás salvarme, pues Eggman coloco un panel que se activa cuando Metal Sonic es derrotado, recuerda que te…

Amy callo a la lava y se hundió en ella mientras que una burbujita salía de ella.

Rouge y Tails empezaron a llorar, no podían creerse la que era considerada, novia de Sonic, su amiga su hermana menor para Rouge y su hermana mayor de Tails.

Sonic simplemente se quedo callado.

Shadow no podía creerlo despues de todo lo que el habia pensado de que era raro, era que Eggman habia mejorado, el habia matado a Amy y a un niño pequeño.

Knuckles solo giro su cara con brusquedad y intento no llorar, haciendo que Rouge le abrazase para llorar en el, lloraba con fuerza.

Sonic, empezo a volverse negro.

Sonic: salid de aquí, antes de que sea tarde.

Tails: pero Son…

Dijo entre lagrimas, pero lo interrumpió Sonic.

Sonic: LARGO!

Todos hicieron caso excepto Shadow quien vio como Sonic se transformaba en Dark.

Destrozo a Bocoe, Decoe y Bokkun, y poco despues, asesino a Eggman, Sonic callo al suelo, poco despues de matarlo, Shadow toco su hombro. Y Sonic empezo a llorar, las primeras lagrimas derramadas por el.

Shadow: ella te amara siempre, y no te guarda rencor, tu no tienes la culpa.

En ese mismo momento:

Amy reia sin parar mientras que Scourge estaba sentado en una silla.

Fiona: solo nos queda la esmeralda, porque… ¿tienes el anillo? No es asi, Scourge?

Pregunto Fiona.

Carl: claro que lo tiene no lo perdería (Carl: Anti-Knuckles)

Scourge: exacto, mi reina lo necesita no es asi.

Amy asintio y se limpio las lagrimas de la risa.

Amy: yo podría con Eggman aun embarazada de esta cosa.

Espel: Yo creo que cuanto mas rechazo reciba, incluso saldría Anti (Espel: Anti-Espio)

Drago: no, eso no es posible, Sonic es demasiado bueno, a pesar de que alla matado a Eggman.

Hersey: estoy segura chicos, de que eso lo haría incluso con nosotras, OSEA si nos matasen, vosotros nos vengaríais, es normal.

Chicos: si eso es verdad.

Kodos: bueno, ahora busquemos la esmeralda, per como?

Amy tiro a Kodos un aparato extraño.

Miles: que es eso? (Miles, Anti-Tails, por si acaso)

Amy: detector de esmeraldas del caos, se lo quite ayer a Tails.

Alice: si que has aprendido a robar bien eh?

Amy: tengo quien me enseñe

Dijo Amy mirando a Anti-Bunie conocida como Bonnie.

Bonnie: de nada cielo, ya sabes para que estan las bad-friends.

Amy: para ayudar y enseñar…

Rieron.

Amy se sento en las piernas de Scourge, mientras este la rodeaba con su brazo.

Predactor: que teneis pensado hacer?

Pregunto el halcón azul.

Amy: un universo oscuro.

Respondio tétricamente.

Amy-Doll: y podre jugar con alguien?

Tails-Doll: y yo?

Scourge: los dos, tendréis juguetes… jajajajaj

Amy: quien se oponga a nosotros será vuestro alimento!

Tails y Amy Dolls: BIEEN!

Patch: Bueno, entoncs cuando empezamos?

Pregunto Patch impaciente.

Amy: pronto querido e impaciente Patch.

John: es normal que este impaciente, queremos volver a casa y crear ese mundo.

Amy: recordad 6 meses aun esperando al crio, o menos si quiere salir antes.

Sargeant: esperemos que pase pronto,...

Suspiro el simio, Amy asintio, dando la razón al mono.

Nic: bueno chicos, es hora de descansar, mañana será un dia largo…

Dijo la comadreja, Scourge asintio dando permiso y Amy y el se quedaron aun viendo la bola de cristal con Sonic llorando a todo pulmon, Amy rio mientras Scourge solo sonreía.

Han pasado dos días desde que Amy ha muerto, Sonic no esta muy bien, el no esta animado ni para chilli dogs o correr.

Cream los culpa a todos de no llegar a tiempo o no protegerla.

Sonic sinceramente esta mal, el mato a Eggman, pero eso no le devolverá a Amy.

Sonic: yo siempre te amare Amy…

Cuando de repente vio una silueta…

?: Veo que estas depre amigo, ahora porque no alivio tu dolor… ¿acabando contigo?

Sonic se levanto.

Sonic: quien esta ahí?

?: Soy yo ignorante… soy….

**Bueno aqui el cap 6, espero que os guste, ya sabeis reviews! :)**

**Nos vemos pronto, bueno nos leemos ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola a todos soy yo. Noelaaa! ;) he vueeeltoo al fiin bueno empecemos de una vez**

**This Is My Curse**

?: Soy yo ignorante soy Fiona.

Contesto la zorrita que le miraba con una sonrisa maligna.

Sonic: Fiona! Que diablos quieres ahora?

Fiona: decirte la moraleja de esta tragedia…

Rio la chica con una mirada aun mas aterradora que la de Dark Sonic.

Sonic: Moraleja? TU LO QUE HAS VENIDO ES A REIRTE!

Fiona: por una vez, no. Esa eriza me daba guerra, en el fondo le tenia cariño, era mi "enemiga mortal" al igual que tu y Scourge.

Sonic: A QUE DEMONIOS HAS VENIDO?!

Fiona: tu no escuchas o que? He venido a decirte que pasara a partir de ahora.

Sonic la miro atentamente, no le gustaba que ella estuviese ahí.

Fiona: esta es tu maldición, tu castigo por hacer sufrir una joya tan valiosa que se tambaleaba en este mundo injusto, jugaste con ella y luego ella fue algo que se convirtió en tu droga, que acabo mal, muy mal, ahora la oscuridad crece cada día mas y cada vez los habitantes de Moebius odian mas y tienen mas fuerza, la mujer de Scourge les da energía solo con su maldad, increíble verdad? Tu maldición será peor que esto, el mundo sumido en tinieblas, cuando lo veas, tu corazón sufrirá. Mas de lo que te imaginas.

Sonic simplemente se quedo observándola no entendía porque esa seria su maldición…

Sonic: que me quieres decir?

Protesto el erizo azul.

Fiona: The love is a curse.

Y se desvaneció entre las sombras.

Sonic: espera ven aquí y explicame eso! Que demonios tramais!? Que pasa con Amy? RESPONDE

Entre la distancia Knuckles y Tails observaban a Sonic.

Tails: le afecto lo de Amy…

Knuckles: mas de lo que creíamos…

**En Territorio Anti-Mobius**

Scourge: baby… que quieres hacer ahora, que te libraste de ellos?

Amy le miro y solo pensó en algo que quisiera hacer.

Amy: quiero ir a Moebius, estar de compras con Fiona y Bonie, ir también a entrenar, pasarme mi eternidad contigo, estar siempre a tu lado, hacer el plan Z, quiero tener un hijo tuyo, y castigar a Rosy The Rascal, por intentar traicionarte, mi bolita de puas verde.

Beso sus labios y su cuello.

Scourge: baby…

Gimio mientras ella bajaba a su cuello con dulzura.

Scourge: baby… esp…quie.r.. hablar..

Amy se aparto y lo miro cabreada por la interrupción

Amy: es que no te gusta ya?

Pregunto la ojiverde.

Scourge: pero estas loca! Si tu eres el mayor de los placeres que he probado!

Protesto el erizo verde.

Amy sonrio al oir esas palabras.

Amy: que pasa?

Scourge: estas segura de que quieres ejecutar el plan Z?

Pregunto de sopetón.

Amy le miro confundida, porque dudaba? Siempre había dicho desde que empezaron a salir y a comprometerse a que quería ese plan.

Amy asintió la cabeza y alzo una ceja en modo de confusión dando a entender el por que de la pregunta.

Scourge: es que…. El plan Z, sumirá, este mundo en pesadillas, todos los buenos serán malos y se arremeten contra nosotros?

Pregunto el erizo verde

Amy rio fuertemente, con demasiado atrevimiento, le parecía una pregunta un tanto… estúpida.

Amy: mi energía bastara para que esos imbéciles hagan algo, y este niño, a lo mejor nos ayuda, y nuestro verdadero hijo o hija si nos servirá de algo.

Scourge sonrio y asintió.

Scourge: si es lo que deseas, yo acepto hacerlo, si te complace hare lo imposible

Amy: me gusta

Y siguió besando su cuello con dulzura para continuar con la escena.

**Una hora mas tarde ese Sabado**

Amy buscaba entre sus cosas el detector de la esmeralda que le había quitado a Tails. Cuando la puerta sono.

Amy: que demonios pasa?

Protesto para abrir la puerta de malas maneras.

Fiona: WOW, estas de mal humor?

Pregunto la zorrita con una sonrisa.

Amy: ah, no, estaba buscando algo y no lo encuentro.

Fiona: bien, porque tengo que hablar contigo

Amy: estoy ocupada sabes?

Fiona: y yo intento contarte algo sabes?

Amy: lo mio es importante.

Fiona: y lo mio también

Amy: yo BUSCO EL DETECTOR DE LAS ESMERALDAS.

Fiona: bueno y yo quiero hablarte de mi visita a Sonic

Amy se paro en el sitio.

Amy: visi que? Has VISITADO A SONIC? PERO QUE TE PASA? QUE LE HAS DICHO?

Fiona: calmate, te cuento…

Fiona conto todo lo que había pasado y Amy la verdad se mosqueo por tener que ir a visitarlo, pero se alegro de ver que Sonic era infeliz y que su gilipollez era impresionante.

**2 MESES MAS TARDE**

Al fin, habían encontrado la esmeralda del caos amarilla, la usarían hoy, cosa que Amy deseaba hacer desde hace mucho.

Al teletransportarse a ese mundo Amy se sintió en paz, agusto, sentía energía transcurrir por su piel y pasar de largo al fin, podía sentirse libre, sus ojos mostraron su verde mas oscuro y en el momento que Scourge la libero echo a correr por todo el nuevo mundo de oscuridad, para rematar entro en su habitación y se echo en la cama, esos 5 meses se le habían pasado volando, ahora casi no hacia esfuerzos y tenia pereza, al igual que se pasaba mucho durmiendo y no vigilaba a Scourge, aunque el no hacia mas que entrenar he salir a todo Moebius, siempre acompañada de Fiona y Predactor.

Anti-Jules: hija!

La llamo el padre de Scourge.

Amy: que pasa?

Pregunto levantando un poco la cabeza

Anti-Jules: Rossy, SE HA IDO AL MUNDO DE SONIC, y no hay nadie mas que tu, que hace…

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba solo, las ventanas abiertas.

Anti-Jules: AAAHHHHHHHH NOOO ESO NO, SCOURGE ME MATA+

Cuando miro abajo vio un rayo rosa desvanecerse.

Anti-Jules: sin duda, sus poderes oscuros la han hecho mas poderosa

Y salió de aquella habitación.

**Con Amy:**

Amy: te encontré.

Y cierto allí estaba Rossy con la esmeralda amarilla y el anillo de undimbre.

Rossy: por el…

No podía respirar al darse cuenta de que una fuerza invisible la apresaba.

Rossy se empezó a poner morada

Amy: se que eres la querida Rossy de todos, pero ahora yo ocupo tu puesto y tu el mio, querida Amy Rose, quieras o no… ahora no saldrás de aquí.

El anillo de undimbre se derritió y la esmeralda fue absorbida por Amy haciéndola mas fuerte.

Amy: pide clemencia….

**Con Scourge:**

Llego a palacio y vio a su padre tomandose un café, también vio a Elena, su madre.

Scourge: y que tal Amy?

Anti-Jules: ha ido a capturar a Rossy, probablemente este peleando contra ella…

Scourge: COMO SE TE OCURRE ESE BEBE ESTA ABSORVIENDO PODER, ESTA DEBIL Y SI LE PASA ALGO? IRE A BUSCARLA

**Con Amy:**

Rossy: hjhjaa

Deliraba por aquella presión ejercida por los poderes de Amy.

Scourge: ESPERA.

Amy se sobresalto y la solto.

Amy: que pasa?

Scourge: la necesitamos para cuidar a Flash

Amy le miro de reojo.

Scourge: venga, hazlo por mi.

Amy suspiro y asintió.

Amy: en tres meses, cumpliras esta misión: proteger a mi hijo.

Scourge: y si fallas, si te mataremos.

Amy sonrio y se fue a casa corriendo dejando de encargado a Scourge en llevarse a Rossy.

Scourge: eres una buena fase de mi plan…

**Es un poco corto, pero... no pasa nada no? ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO AH, SI Y DEJAD REVIEWSSSS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento mucho que haya tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, es que mi madre me quito el ordenador ¬¬ es una mala persona, soy una adicta al ordenador, PORQUE LAS PATATAS NO PUEDEN SER ABOGADAS PORQUE?**

**Ejem... me desvie... jejeje. Bueno, que eso, que empieco ya con el proximo capitulo.**

**The son of good, evil prince?**

Como cualquiera persona sabe, todos tenemos cosas ocultas entre nuestros pensamientos. Amy caminaba con su nuevo hijo en brazos. Flash. El hijo de Sonic. Era bastante mono, todos los bebes lo son. Pero este lo era en especial porque era una monada, agarro su dedo y empezó a hacerle cosquillitas, consiguiendo una risa en el niño.

Esta no tenía ganas de esperar a que se durmiera por eso lo agito un poco haciendo que el bebé llorara más.

Amy: ODIO A ESTE NIÑO! ROSSY!

Grito Amy para que su nueva criada avanzase. Poco tardo en venir, la verdad es que Rossy, la del espíritu del bien, tenía gran miedo de la nueva Amy Rose. Era maligna, despiadada y una mujer con mucho caracter que no tenía miedo a nada. Por no hablar de que su lado maligno la hacía cada vez más poderosa.

Rossy: sucede algo?

Dijo temblorosa, pero cuando vio a Amy con Flash en brazos se calmo y se acercó para cogerlo. Rossy no comprendía porque Amy odiaba a su hijo, era un niño muy bonito y era normal que llorase.

Amy: cuídalo bien, es necesario que este bien. Le necesito con vida.

Rossy solo asintió y se lo llevo al cuarto. Se sentó y empezó a acunarlo con suavidad.

Rossy: ella no te quiere, pero yo sí...

Suspiro con tristeza. Al acostarse por primera vez con Scourge, su cuerpo y alma se hicieron de él convirtiéndose en el mal personificado y ella pasaba a ser la buena. Y por suerte recuperaba su sentido. Ya no estaba loca, ya no era molesta. Estaba bien, comenzó a mirar a Flash.

Rossy: tu padre nos ayudaría... pero... Scourge ahora ocupa su lugar. No olvides nunca que tu padre es Sonic The Hedgehog...

El niño paro de llorar y esta lo acostó en la cunita, esperando a que el niño la necesitase. En aquella habitación Rossy se sentía segura. Sentía que todos podrían intentar matarla que allí nadie la tocaría, cerro sus ojos.

Rossy: ojala hubiese una manera de salvarte Flash... tarde o temprano te matarán...

**Con Amy, Scourge y los Anti-Mobius.**

Amy estaba sentada en la silla con la mirada perdida. Estaba ocupada con sus pensamientos. Quería saber que pasaba para que Scourge hubiese hecho esta reunión. Últimamente había demasiadas misiones y todos tenían que ir en equipos, menos ella, que tenía que dar el pecho a ese bicho hijo de ese horrible integral.

Scourge: estáis todos?

Todos menos Scourge: Sí.

Amy miró a los ojos de su prometido. Estaba un poco enfadada por que ya nadie contaba con ella. Con pereza empezó a colocarse cómoda para una charla aburrida pero interesante al mismo tiempo. Es como si te interesará pero al mismo tiempo, te diera pereza hacerle caso.

Scourge: nos hemos reunido para hablar del descontrol que hay últimamente en Moebius.

Fiona: Descontrol? Eso se queda corto.

Protesto la zorrita de color rojo. Amy solo miró a Fiona y luego Scourge que la miraba con desaprobación.

Amy: Soy la única que no está al corriente del tema. Quiero saber que pasa

Protesto la princesa de las sombras con una mirada sombría.

Scourge: Te lo explicaremos cariño

Dijo con dulzura acariciando su mejilla, Amy dejo sus momentos de enfado y resoplo.

Amy: Comienza a explicar.

Alice: Verás... la gente esta empezando a descontrolarse por el mal que hay aquí. Y bueno...

Comenzó la contraparte de Sally.

Sleuth: Verás, Amy. La maldad empieza a desorbitar por tu presencia aquí.

Terminó el perro.

Amy se levanto de sopetón y miró con ira al perro.

Amy: ¿Insinúas que yo Tengo la culpa?

Grito furiosa la eriza rosa, Scourge se llevo una mano a la cara. Sleuth había sido de todo menos suave. Amy estaba a reventar y Scourge no podría pararla. Su mirada furiosa, su cara a punto de estallar y su cabeza procesando 10000000 formas de matar dolorosamente. Se conocía a su chica y eso la hacía mucho más difícil de controlar. Pues ella era como una bestia enfadada.

Scourge: Amy, tranquila. Sleuth no insinuaba eso...

Amy miro con ira a Scourge. El mal estaba echo y eso implicaba una expresión furiosa por su parte.

Pradactor comenzó a pensar un modo de calmar a su jefa, y en cambio Fiona oprimía su risa.

Predactor: Espera Amy!

Grito, Amy se giro a verlo y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.

Amy: Qué?!

Predactor: tu oscuridad y tu forma de ser tan maligna ese rencor que sientes es lo que hace que todos se vuelvan locos. Que tal si tu hijo trae la calma. Al ser de una mezcla de un bien y un mal...

Miles: Quizás serviría para traer calma, si paseas con él. La familia real calmándolos sin hacer daño.

Interrumpió el zorro de dos colas. Amy alzo una ceja y se sentó. Sleuth resopló aliviado, ya no sería aniquilado por su líder, o eso esperaba.

Amy: bueno... es una buena idea

Hablo calmada la eriza, Scourge sonrió.

Scourge: baby al fin podrás ayudar, no estas contenta?

Amy sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

Amy: Claro que si cariño.

Beso sus labios y empezaron con su estrategia.

**En el planeta Mobius con los héroes:**

A penas tenía hambre, Amy. SU Amy estaba muerta y Fiona había dicho algo extraño, no sabía que pensar y menos que decir. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados. Y estaba en casa de Amy. Sally y sus padres insistían en que Sonic debía pasar página y que debería casarse con Sally como eran sus planes iniciales. Pero a él no le hacía gracia.

Él amaba a Amy y la habían matado en sus ojos sin apenas poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera matar a Eggman había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se sintiese mejor.

Tails opinaba que Amy quería que él estuviese feliz y siguiese adelante. Pero nadie sacaba a Sonic de sus ideas, él ya no confiaba mucho en si mismo. Quizás cuantos más años pasaran... y él pudiese olvidar a Amy.

Con sus fuerzas apretó el anillo que había comprado para ella, el de su compromiso. A penas sabía que hacer se echo en la cama y cerro sus ojos. Olía a Amy, a su dulce Amy.

Se sentía imbécil, ella no estaba, ella ya no volvería con él a sus brazos. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que la amaba.

Quizás si la hubiese aceptado antes, ella estaría aquí con él...

**Con Cream y Tails:**

Cream: No sé porque pero... creo que fue ayer cuando Amy nos dejo...

Pronunció con voz triste la conejita que ahora incluso estaba de luto.

Tails: Ha sido hace más de 5 meses. Yo también quería a Amy, pero ella querría que siguiésemos adelante.

Cream: Yo no puedo olvidarla... es mi mejor amiga

Dijo con mucha tristeza la conejita.

Tails sabía que si el perdiese a alguien tan tan tan tan tan acercado como Cream a Amy, que lo pasaría mal. Cream le enseñaba y contaba sus cosas en donde habían colocado la tumba.

Tails: Ánimo. Yo se que conseguirás seguir... te animaré para siempre Cream

Esta solo medio sonrió y dejo el ramo de rosas en la tumba de Amy. Esa tumba que hacía honor a una persona que deseaba lo peor a sus ex-amigos, aunque ellos no lo supieran...

**En El mundo de Moebius, Anti-Mobius:**

Fiona: Así que... como te va con el crío?

Amy: es un bicho insoportable

Se quejo Amy con furia. Odiaba a ese crío. Lo odiaba por encima de todo. Solo por ser hijo de Sonic.

Fiona rió y dio un sorbo al té que una de las criadas había traído.

Amy: Ahora que lo pienso... hecho de menos a Scourge salvaje.

Fiona volvió a reír y dio un mordisco a la galleta, cuando se trago el bocado, hablo.

Fiona: eso a mi me recuerda a que cuando pensáis comenzar a procrear al progenitor que heredará esto?

Amy se encogió de hombros y tomo un sorbo de té de hiervas.

Amy: no lo sé, pero se lo propondré pronto.

Fiona: me lo contarás verdad?

Amy asintió y ambas continuaron con su charla de amigas.

**Con Scourge, Anti-Knuckles(Carl) y** **Anti-Tails(Miles):**

Scourge: Sigo pensando en que el plan saldrá como esta previsto.

Anunció el príncipe.

Carl: no piensas contárselo a Amy. Ya sabes como es

Scourge: aun no, amigo.. todo a su tiempo.

Miles: Yo de ti sería cuidadoso. Amy si se entera y no sabe los detalles... Te matará. Deberías informarla.

Dijo el zorrito dando un sorbo del vozca.

Scourge: exageras!

Carl: por mucho que te ame preferiría saberlo por ti, y ya sabes que aquí pronto se descubren las cosas.

Scourge se puso serio y los observo.

Scourge: confió en vosotros. No hablaréis de esto si queréis salir vivos.

Miles y Carl asintieron.

Miles: tranquilo. Confía en nosotros. Solo espero que Amy no nos incluya si lo descubre...

**Bueno que tal ha estado todo? Espero que os haya gustado! Bueno. enserio! Siento la tardanza. Aquí tenéis el capítulo.**

**DÉJENME REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, hace mucho que no escribo, pueden matarme, pero yo los quiero T.T**

**La única razón de mi tardanza es mi castigo... SORRY CHICOS!**

**Pero ahora que se me ha acabado el castigo, prometo actualizar más seguidas. He conseguido aprobar así que en marcha! JAJJAJA**

**EMPECEMOS**

* * *

**A diabolic Plan**

Podría confesar que estaba asustada, ¿pero que podía hacer? Nada, claro que no podía hacer nada. Ella era el peor mal de todos y temía por su vida, cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras que rezaba en su interior por no recibir un grito de ella desde la habitación real.

Flash: señorita Rossy...

Rossy se dio la vuelta aliviada, gracias a que Flash era encerrado en una habitación para hacerlo un poco más mayor, como un niño erizo de 4 años, había crecido mucho.

Rossy: ¿sí, Flash?

Flash: podemos ir a jugar?

El erizo azul con pequeños trozos de pelaje rosa le muestra la pelota a Rossy, quien sonríe tiernamente, adora a ese niño.

Rossy: claro... por mi encantada!

Flash sonríe, el no es como esa mujer, el es un niño encantador, es que se lo comería a besos, sinceramente no se parece en nada a su madre, quizás a su padre...

Rossy: Oh, Sonic, ojala pudieras salvarnos...

Flash: qué ha dicho Señorita Rossy?

Rossy: Nada, nada, vamos a jugar cielo

**Con Amy y Scourge:**

Llegado a casa, Scourge dejo su arma en el suelo, no esperaba a nadie que le dijese algo y menos que Amy tuviese ganas de fiesta, así que cuando la vio se sorprendió, llevaba un camisón de encaje, que dejaba a la vista sus pechos y un tanga negro y rosa, se ruborizo un poco la verdad no se puede negar.

Amy: Scourge... vente al dormitorio, tenemos que hablar

Scourge se asusto, "TENEMOS QUE HABLAR" eso lo superaba con creces, nunca significaba algo bueno. Creánme, NUNCA.

Scourge trago saliva pesadamente y resopló hastiado, empezaba a hacer calor, los nervios eran cada vez mayores, no sabía que iba a decirle Amy, pero estaba cada vez más nervioso, Amy daba miedo furiosa. Se sentó a su lado, tras petición de ella.

Amy: ¿que tramas?

Scourge: ¿qu-qué?

Se paralizó tras la pregunta, ¿qué era a lo que se referia? ¿a caso lo sabía? ¿Sabía que tramaba algo?

Amy: Sí, supongo que te preguntas a que me refiero, me refiero a lo que estás planeando a mis espaldas. ¿qué es?

Scourge: Yo...

Amy: Dimelo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.

Scourge tragó saliva, había sido pillado infragantí por su prometida, suspiro, tendría que decirselo.

Scourge: Conquistar Mobius, con todo nuestro poder.

Amy negó con la cabeza, sabía que Scourge era impulsivo, pero ese plan era demasiado incluso para él.

Amy: No voy a dejarte hacer eso

Scourge se levanto molesto de la cama, su prometida le daba ordenes.

Amy: no te enfades, lo mejor es lanzar ese ataque oscuro, el plan Z

El erizo verde, con mucha superioridad y sorpresa se giro para verla a los ojos, estaba seria, sus palabras eran firmes. ¿Pero enserio iba a hablar de hacer el plan Z? Se agacho y agarro las manos de su preciosa eriza rosa, acarició con la mano libre su cara con mucha ternura.

Scourge: Amy, eso es muy peligroso, y si provocamos la revelión

Amy: acabaremos con sus vidas, no es tan difícil solo son unos estúpidos

Scourge sonrió, Amy tenía una vitalidad muy asesina y muy oscura desde que la hizo suya, acarició su cara con suavidad, era preciosa y con ese traje estaba aun más hermosa que nunca.

Scourge: quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez...

Amy: haz lo que desees con mi cuerpo... soy tuya...

Murmuró morbosa Amy, deseaba que la tocase y de nuevo la hiciese suya, los dedos de Scourge subían y bajaban por toda la superficie de tela del camisón de Amy, con un movimiento le hizo entender que quería que subiese los brazos para retirar el camisón, una vez fuera, empezó a morder sus pechos y a acariciar la zona íntima de Amy, lamió y lamió los pechos mientras su prometida gemía, estaba deseoso de más, retiro el tanga y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, Amy no podía parar de gemir, pidiendo que aumentase la velocidad y la fuerza, mientras que Amy trataba de vagar con cuidado y afecto por su espalda, aunque en uno de los orgasmos clavo sus uñas fuertemente, Scourge las recibió con deseo y continuo pidiendo que no se detuviese en los arañazos, con fuerza tras terminar. Amy masturbo el gran miembro de Scourge. Estaba realmente excitada.

Suspiraron fuerte al terminar la actividad resoplaron y se quedaron dormidos, para suerte de Amy, ella tenía un plan mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando Scourge salía. Tenía pendiente algo mayor que un simple deseo de destrucción y de venganza.

Ya era tarde, Scourge despertó en la cama, sin Amy a su lado, eso le hizo preocuparse, pero confíaba en ella, así que se quedo callado y se vistió y continuo con su guardia y su trabajo como Rey de Anti-Moebius.

**Con dos figuras misteriosas:**

?: Veo que estas deseosa de más... eh?

?: Claro, deseo saber que va a ser ahora...

?: Claro... espera a que la bola del futuro sea revelado

La bola oscura empezó a girar rápidamente, mostrando miles de imagenes, una era una eriza verde de cabellos rosas cortos, tenía un bonito vestido gris y negro. La siguiente imagen fue Flash, corriendo mientras Rossy agarraba su mano, ambos trataban de huir pero había un problema, todos los aldeanos la seguían. Esto hizo reír a la mujer.

?: Veo, que Scourge planeaba atacar directamente a Mobius, un plan muy bruto...

?: Bueno, da igual. Creo que se ha acabado estas risotadas tuyas. Bueno, se acaba. Tengo que irme comenzaré mi plan, y tu o te callas o te mataré.

**Momentos después:**

Caminó lejos, hacia un lago, se agacho frente a él, empezó a recitar un ritual extraño y lejano además de antiguo.

El agua comenzó a levantarse como un extraño tentáculo.

?: Creo que necesito más poder

Agua: Mandaré millones de olas lanzaremos el mundo de Mobius

?: Más vale que destruyas la No Zone y Mobodoon...

**Bueno se ha acabado, este capítulo.**

**Actualizaré más pronto posible. Espero que disfrutes mucho de este capitulo...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
